1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a liquid crystal display using such a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand for LCDs used for, for example, personal computers has increased sharply. Application for LCDs has also broadened. Recently, such LCDs are used for monitoring as well.
A polarizing plate used for a LCD is manufactured, for example, by a method including steps of: dyeing a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film with dichroic iodine or a dichroic dyestuff; crosslinking the film with boric acid, borax, or the like; stretching the film uniaxially, followed by drying the film and sticking it to a protective layer such as a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film. The respective steps of dyeing, crosslinking and stretching are not necessarily carried out separately and can be carried out simultaneously. Furthermore, there is no limitation on the order of the steps.
However, there is a problem in that when a TAC film is simply attached to a PVA-based polarizer to produce a polarizing plate, curling occurs in the polarizing plate due to the difference in shrinkage between the film and the polarizer. Furthermore, there is also a problem in that when the polarizing plate is left under a heating and humid condition, the curling occurs more significantly.